


Lovely

by swirlzayn



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bottom Zayn, M/M, Smut, Spanking, Top Liam, fluff at the end, there is sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-19
Updated: 2014-04-19
Packaged: 2018-01-20 00:46:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1490506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swirlzayn/pseuds/swirlzayn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zayn won’t admit how he inwardly puts the mike down just to let out a quiet moan, he won’t admit to the arousal it gives him when he gets spanked and he certainly wouldn’t admit that he was eager to finish the concert, Zayn was too proud.</p>
<p>But Liam wasn’t, he would gladly admit that he took every chance he got to spank Zayn, sometimes playfully but most times was because he knew how much Zayn liked it, knew how much Zayn liked being handled by Liam and his hands, Zayn had a thing for Liam’s strong hands and Liam knew it, whether it be caressing him, teasing him, jerking him, but Zayn loved getting spanked and Liam did too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lovely

**Author's Note:**

> AN: Another Ziam one, this time I actually got a request from someone on Tumblr saying “One where Liam spanks Zayn.” I feel like these aren’t as long as I thought they would be, but bare with me I’m still new and eventually will write more, but until then I do apologize. Also the title is named after the song by Twenty One Pilots, and also you can request more things on my tumblr same user as this and the more specific you are the more I'll be able to write.

Zayn wouldn’t admit it, not aloud at least. He won’t admit how he purposely stands in front of Liam and bends over; he won’t admit how his whole body is expectant for that hard, manly hand to lay on his arse. Zayn won’t admit how he inwardly puts the mike down just to let out a quiet moan, he won’t admit to the arousal it gives him when he gets spanked and he certainly wouldn’t admit that he was eager to finish the concert, Zayn was too proud.

But Liam wasn’t, he would gladly admit that he took every chance he got to spank Zayn, sometimes playfully but most times was because he knew how much Zayn liked it, knew how much Zayn liked being handled by Liam and his hands, Zayn had a thing for Liam’s strong hands and Liam knew it, whether it be caressing him, teasing him, jerking him, but Zayn loved getting spanked and Liam did too. Liam would gladly admit he loved the sounds that Zayn made only for him and his hands, he loved the way Zayn’s ass shook after each spank and how Zayn would hardened just after the first spank, Liam will gladly admit how his own cock ached to spill all over Zayn’s red ass to cool off the redness.

Sweat and euphoria was in the atmosphere as long with a lot of arousal, so much that as soon they were backstage Liam couldn’t help but stroll towards Zayn and push him against a wall. “Someone wants a spanking huh?” He whispered huskily causing Zayn’s body to melt the hands that were gripping his hips to stay in place made his whole body grow hotter; Zayn smiled “Yes sir.” He said instantly wrapping his arms around Liam’s neck. “Such strong shoulders.” Zayn said breathless as he instantly jumped so his legs were wrapped around Liam’s waist. “I need you Liam.” He said and Liam was done, after a curse escaped his lips he walked them to the nearest car that was waiting for them in the back of the stadium, they sat impatiently both trying to calm their hard-ons but Zayns hand lying on Liam’s thigh was making it extremely hard.

~~

Liam didn’t hesitate when he was in their room to take Zayn’s clothes off instantly, he peppered kissed down Zayn’s spine causing him to arch back and his ass to be in the air, Liam’s cock strained in his pants and he took off his pants leaving him in his briefs, his hands groped Zayn’s ass cheek and massaged them right before he placed the first slap, making Zayn grunt “Just like that baby.” Zayn moaned sticking his ass higher in the air, Liam smirked “You like being spanked Zayn?” He asked and his boyfriend nodded quickly and just like that Liam complied with his boyfriend’s kink and slapped again, his ass vibrating after each slap.

When Zayn’s ass was nice and red, Liam told him to lay on his stomach and Liam hovered over the soft body under him kissing his cheeks and trailing his cool tongue over Zayn’s warm cheeks, Zayn moaned at how delicate Liam always was after a session like these, Liam’s tongue traveled in deeper as he spread his cheeks licking Zayn’s hole, swirling his tongue around. Zayn bit his bottom lip and rolled his eyes, gripping the sheets. “Fuck me please sir.” He said knowing Liam loved being called that, Liam placed another hard slap and sat straight, getting the bottle of lube close to him and taking off his briefs off letting his hard, long cock for air, it twitched as he glanced over at Zayn legs spread wide and ready for him. “Fucks sake Zayn you look amazing.” He said as his fingers were covered in lube, he began with his index finger “I will never get used to your wide fingers shit.”He cursed and moaned as he felt Liam’s delicious fingers dwell in his hole, by this time Liam knew exactly when Zayn wanted more, Zayn’s moans grew louder and his ass got higher and by now his thighs shook and that meant he was ready for Liam.

Zayn’s red ass looked amazing covered in lube and so spread out for Liam, Liam never would understand how he resisted Zayn for so long, but now they belonged to each other and he loved it. Liam took a hold of his own cock and rubbed it up and down against Zayn’s crack and then stopped teasing and slowly went in “No…destroy me tonight Liam, I want you to fuck me, I’ve been waiting too long to feel you in me, don’t be slow.” Zayn said and Liam growled at the words, he loved when Zayn was filthy; he went in even quicker and deeper causing Zayn to plant his face down on the sheets muffling his groans. “I want to hear you.” Liam said and Zayn nodded placing his head to the side letting his moans and curses be heard, Liam gripped Zayn’s hair as he began to quickly move his hips in and out.

The room was filled with grunts, moans, curses, and the sound of skin hitting skin, the noise of his wet cock going in and out of Zayn’s hole was killing Liam, he increased his bed making the hotel bed shake and a yelp fall from Zayn’s mouth. “Yes just like that babe, again.” Zayn said eagerly and Liam drew back leaving only his tip in and slammed back in both men moaned loudly and Zayn’s whole body shook along with the bed and his hands gripped hard at the sheets, but one later escaped to his own cock and began to jerk himself off and as soon as Liam hit the spot he moaned again, he was so close but he wanted Liam to go even harder. Liam read his mind and slammed hard against Zayn’s already red ass, after a few thrusts, Zayn came in his hands causing his ass to clench and giving Liam the necessary pressure to come inside of Zayn and pull out and continue to leave some cum o Zayn’s ass adorning it with white stripes.

Liam let out a hard breath as he collapsed alongside of Zayn, he used his brief to clean his boyfriend off. Zayns hazel eyes looked up at Liam and like always glances were always enough between them, Zayn’s soft yet wrecked gaze was another way of saying those three words. “I love you too.” Liam whispered.

Okay maybe Zayn wouldn’t admit how much he loved being spanked, but one thing he _could_ admit to anyone who asked was how much he loved the brown haired, flushed face, beard covered man who laid next to him. Zayn would always admit how he even though his gaze was enough, he still tiredly whispered to Liam how much he truly loved him, Zayn would always admit to that because everyone should know how much Zayn loves Liam.


End file.
